Episode 13
Squashed dangos are not dangos anymore, stupid rascal (コスプレするなら心まで飾れ, kosu pure suru nara kokoro made kazare)is the thirteenth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction While looking for the missing daughter of a wealthy family, the Yorozuya get caught up in the workings of the Harusame, an Amanto group of drug-smuggling space pirates. Plot Katsura is visiting the doors of the Yorozuya, however, Sadaharu the caregiver is taking it straight into his mouth. At that moment, Gintoki and Shinpachi are talking with a customer who works for the Tokugawa family to find her missing daughter, Kimiko and bring her back. They accepted, even when Gintoki has a tremendous hangover does not prevent denial. The Lord gives a picture and share details of their possible location. With such information, they decide to look at the clubs where he attended his daughter, but do not succeed because no one seems to have seen. Already in the club, Gintoki goes to the bathroom by an attempt to cure a hangover. Subsequently, Kagura accompanied by a man, you talk to Shinpachi would be a great idea to spend this subject as the lost child. The man did not respond, collapses and the two are stunned by this fact. The bartender tells them that the man is drugged, warns that a new drug at parties Edo nights and anyone who would come to consume an unexpected ending. While Gintoki is in the toilet, a woman calls him the other side of the door that will give "business as usual" or it would go in search of the police. She really did not talk to him, she was threatening about space pirates; to which they beat her to unconsciousness. Gintoki realizing comes out fast with his sword and sets rates with the girl he wanted. Kagura and Shinpachi Gintoki concerned decide to search for their delay, then a guy's head pointing Kagura announcing Ichimames as space pirates. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the girl still screaming for him to deliver a dose of drug. : Just then, the leader of these pirates looks Daraku, obsessive compulsive cleaning. He enters kicking his subordinate to crack down on dirty work. Gintoki Seeing the scene, he realizes that all the descriptions fit with a person who hates and attacks. Gintoki jumps to dodge attacks with ease and the accompanying Daraku. Gintoki take the girl to leave the bathroom but is ambushed by more pirates have captured a glimpse Shinpachi and Kagura. Try to rescue them but with the weight of the woman seize several. Trying to dodge attacks Daraku, it is cornered and stabbed in his left shoulder, cast him out of the window. Then Gintoki is having a nightmare where he leads a body among several bodies of samurai, his conscience torture with the past; reminds him that he can not save anyone. Finally, Gintoki wounded awakens and enters Katsura to explain what happened. Katsura reports on the highly addictive drug called "Tensei Kyou" circulating through the streets of Edo. Ichimames mentions that the ones who distribute illegal drugs to various planets; including this one, because it is their source of business and they are here because they are untouchable by the government. In addition, we note that one of his comrades who was found injured after falling from the building. That's why they decide to infiltrate your rescue ship has Shinpachi and Kagura, and thus destroy the supplies as a bonus objective. Upon reaching the ship, trying to enter disguised as pirates but the refusal enter by force to board. On the deck, the pirates Shinpachi question to their real plans and asked about Katsura, while Kagura threatens to throw the ocean. Kagura to be in such a situation kicks Daraku to release it, and falls into the water itself. However, Gintoki saves the last minute. Meanwhile, Katsura explodes the drug store and Gintoki to relieve faces Daraku. With one stroke Gintoki defeats he collapsed and eventually ends up saving his friends. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Katsura Kotarou *Kimiko (debut) *Daraku (debut) *Kinya (debut) *Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) *Sakamoto Tatsuma (flashback) Trivia *The way the disguised Katsura responds to "Zura" is the same reaction as with Captain Jack Sparrow in the "Pirates of the Caribbean" film. *Gintoki trying to leave to help their comrades mix the names of the three unifying Japan: Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi named "Tokugawa Nobuhide" to his analogy. *The wearing pirate costume Gintoki and Katsura refers to Captain Harlock, the pirate space. *When Gintoki and Katsura trying to enter the ship, pirate talk about the dream since childhood about finding "One Pack". Reference treasure "One Piece" anime series of the same name. *The way Katsura disguised responds with "I'm not Zura, I am Captain Zura" reaction is the same answer that Captain Jack Sparrow in "Pirates of the Caribbean". *In the post-credits Katsura reverts to the previous sentence, but adding the "dattebayo". Expression that uses the character of the Naruto anime series of the same name. References Category:Episodes